


What Bad Girls Get

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Flogging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and of course yvie enables it all, brooke loves control, vanessa is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Vanessa wants Brooke to notice her. Brooke makes sure to put Vanessa in her place.





	What Bad Girls Get

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the characters in this story are based on real people, my characterizations of them are obviously fictional as are the events in this fic. Also this is my first fic in 2+ years so be kind, folks, I'm rusty af. 
> 
> RPF is new territory for me but I just love these two to death, and of course for my perv mind that translates to PWP.
> 
> **The events in this fic imply that Brooke & Vanjie have had their dynamic for a while. If you practice BDSM, you should always talk it through and negotiate it thoroughly w/ your partner(s).

Vanessa was being a brat, and she knew it. She couldn’t help it—the competition was getting more heated, now that four girls had gone home, and everyone was getting more focused. Including Brooke. And yeah, Vanessa still had her eyes on the prize, but the sudden withdrawal of doting affection from her fellow competitor was driving her crazy.

Lucky she knew how to command attention. Late-night hookups, honest conversations during untucked, and impromptu teamwork in the werk room had taught Vanjie every possible thing that made Brooke tick, given her a clue as to every button and how to push it. It just so happened that today was the day she was going to pull out all the stops and get Brooke’s attention again. First, she ignored Brooke when the queen greeted her before their werk room entrance, opting to charge ahead despite Brooke’s clear attempt at going together and entering with Scarlet and Silky instead. Then when they were making their outfits, she made a beeline for the fabric she just _knew_ screamed Brooke’s style and refused to share it when Brooke came looking. She had to be honest—it felt kind of good to knock Brooke off her usual, confident groove. But before long, just as Vanessa expected, Brooke caught on to the game, and confusion turned to a hawk-eyed, intense observation of her every move. Far be it from her to disappoint; she kept the act up right until the end of the day’s filming, bickering and challenging and pouting and clinging, whatever it took to get Brooke quieter and quieter until finally all of the queens were filing out of the werk room and the tension crackling off of Brooke told Vanjie that something was about to go down. She could hardly contain her excitement as Brooke’s hand closed around her wrist, jerking her to the back of the group as the queens walked over to the bus back to the hotel. Brooke stayed completely silent as she kept a grip on Vanessa and led her to the back corner of the bus. Vanessa let out a little grunt of surprise as Brooke pushed her ahead into the window-seat and sat down next to her, trapping her between the wall of the bus and Brooke’s own body, which seemed to suddenly tower over Vanessa as Brooke peered at her sternly, sizing her up.

“At least you’re noticing me n—” but before Vanessa could get one last barb in, Brooke had brought a hand firmly to her mouth and leaned in until Vanessa could feel Brooke’s hot breath on her neck.

“The minute we get off this bus, I’m teaching you a lesson.” her lips grazed Vanessa’s ear and Vanessa shuddered in response, drawing a self-satisfied smirk from Brooke. She leaned in closer, planting her lips ever so lightly on Vanessa’s neck, and then immediately drew back when she felt Vanessa trying to melt into the contact. Arching her brow, Brooke clicked her tongue bemusedly. “Oh, no, baby, you’re not getting any of that yet.” Still, she brought a hand down between Vanessa’s legs, deliberately resting her palm there for the rest of the ride, withdrawing any time Vanessa tried to grind even a little closer.

Vanessa’s stomach flipped, her heart pounded, and she had to fight herself not to grin with excitement.

The game was finally on.

 

“Hands against the wall, face forward, no talking.” Vanessa followed Brooke’s command instantly, the door barely having shut behind them before she complied. Apart from some knowing looks and a quick _oooh, someone’s in trouble!_ from Shuga, the other queens had given Brooke and Vanjie their space immediately, though Vanjie knew that they all knew what was about to go down.

“Spread your legs.” Vanjie put the other queens out of her mind to follow Brooke’s next command. She held her breath, waiting for the next command, but it didn’t come. Instead, Brooke came close, one hand steadying Vanessa’s hip and the other snaking around to her fly.

“You think you were acting cute today?” Vanessa shivered at the growl Brooke let out in her ear. With one hand, Brooke worked at the buttons and zipper of Vanessa’s fly, continuing, “You wanted to get noticed that bad, huh?” Vanessa nodded, a whimper escaping her lips despite herself. Brooke pulled down her waistband and briefs, freeing Vanessa’s cock, which sprang up eagerly. “Mm, already hard.” she mused, teasingly tracing one finger along the length of Vanessa’s erection.

But the contact was over far too quickly, and Brooke was suddenly off Vanessa, leaving her squirming in cold, empty space. “No.” Vanessa didn’t dare look back at Brooke, whose voice was suddenly hard and stern, “I don’t play with brats. Do you know what I do to them, baby? Hm? Answer me.”

“You punish them.” Vanessa’s voice was shaking, her dick twitching.

“Good girl. I’ll be right back. Don’t you dare move.”

“Yes, sir.”

It was only about a minute until Brooke re-entered the room, but to Vanessa it felt much quicker than that; she had been so lost in daydreaming what was going to come next that she completely forgot her orders and turned around immediately when she heard the door close.

“Where’d _that_ come from?” she was unable to hide the excited pitch and quiver of her voice as her eyes fell on what Brooke was holding: a long, thick flogger.

“Borrowed it from Yvie.” Even Brooke had to stifle a smile as she shrugged and grabbed hold of the flogger’s tails, drawing them taught in her fist.

“Damn, is there anything that bitch isn’t prepared for?” Vanessa’s excitement turned to awe despite herself, and she thought she heard Brooke giggle a little. Still, there was no way her jokes were getting her out of this one. Brooke sobered up quickly, and the look on her face reminded Vanjie where she was supposed to be. Vanessa turned back around without a word.

“Do you know why you’re getting punished today?”

“For being a brat.”

“That’s right. Remember your safewords?”

“Green’s all good, yellow’s slow it down, red’s a stop.”

“Good girl. Now, I’m going to hit you ten times, and I want you to apologize and count out after each one. Got it?”

Vanessa’s dick stirred, and she could feel herself flush. “Yes, sir.”

Her response was a heavy, thudding _thwack!_

“I’m sorry! One!”

“Sorry for what?”

_Thwack!_

“For being a brat! Two! I’m sorry for being a brat!”

This continued on eight more times, until Vanessa’s ass was stinging and her dick was dripping pre-cum.

“How’re you feeling, baby?” Brooke came up behind Vanessa and rested a hand on her shoulder, her voice soft. Vanessa relaxed into the touch, dropping her hands from the wall.

“Green, sir.”

“Good.” Brooke traced her thumb along the nape of Vanessa’s neck. “Now, get on the bed.”

“How do you want me?” Vanessa sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the next command.

“Mm,” Brooke purred as she stalked over to Vanessa and straddled her easily, “What do you think, baby?”

God, Vanessa could listen to Brooke play with her all day. “This is fine,” she breathed out, practically mesmerized by the cocky smile spread across Brooke’s face. She grinded her hips forward into Brooke, causing Brooke to giggle.

“So eager,” Brooke teased, grinding back playfully. Vanessa’s cock stirred, and Brooke took hold of it, stroking it slowly. Vanessa moaned and grinded back more determinately.

 _Fuck_.

“What do you think, baby, you think you’ve been punished enough?” Brooke’s grip on Vanessa’s cock got firmer with every stroke, leaving Vanessa a squirming, whining mess underneath her. She nodded, unable to get the words out to answer Brooke’s question. Brooke laughed.

“I don’t know, baby, you were pretty bad today. And I just _love_ seeing you squirm like this.” Brooke twisted her hand as she pumped, knowing full well that that was one of Vanjie’s favourite moves. She took her hand away suddenly, and Vanessa gasped.

“I guess I’m feeling generous.” Brooke got up from Vanessa’s lap and out of Vanessa’s reach; not that Vanessa didn’t know better than to keep her hands to herself unless told otherwise. Smirking, Brooke teasingly undid the buttons of her jeans and lowered them before kicking them off entirely. She played with the waistband of her briefs for a moment, leaving Vanessa to stare hungrily before she got rid of those too.

“Flip over, on all fours.” Brooke took a condom and lube out of the bedside table as Vanessa obeyed eagerly. She shivered when Brooke’s hands, sticky from lubing herself up, grabbed onto her waist, jerking her back into Brooke’s hard cock. Vanessa felt her own throb and she leaned into Brooke as the domming queen eased her cock into Vanessa’s tight hole. Brooke let out a shaky sigh and started, ever so slowly, to thrust into Vanessa’s ass. But Vanessa had always been impatient, and she certainly wasn’t going to break character now; she thrust back into Brooke, hoping desperately to get Brooke harder, deeper, faster. Mercifully, Brooke obeyed, reaching forward and grabbing a fistful of Vanessa’s hair.

“You like it when I pull your hair like that?” Brooke purred at the whimpers escaping from Vanessa’s lips. Vanessa grunted in approval, and Brooke laughed. “You’re a spoiled little thing, aren’t you?” she sped up even more, and now the claps of flesh on flesh were audible even over Vanessa’s whines. The room spun, and Vanessa felt light. She couldn’t help it—she was going to—

“Better not come without permission, honey.” Brooke warned sternly, slowing down a little.

“Yes, sir.” Vanessa gasped, straining to control herself as Brooke resumed her rhythm. Within moments, though, the dirty talk ceased. Brooke’s grip on Vanessa’s hair tightened, and her moans began to drown out Vanessa’s own. Suddenly, Brooke let out one last, guttural moan, her entire body tensing as she came hard into Vanessa’s ass. Vanessa kept thrusting back into Brooke’s dick, riding her through her orgasm.

“Come for me, baby.”

It was barely a whisper, but it was all Vanessa needed; she let herself go, and came hard all over herself. White streaked her stomach, and a sticky mess leaked onto the sheets below herself.

“Good girl.” Brooke panted out one last praise before she pulled out, collapsing onto the bed. Vanessa laughed and collapsed beside her.

“Well?” she teased, resting a hand on Brooke’s flushed chest, “Have I atoned for my sins?”

Brooke laughed, all of her sternness having melted away, and leaned in for a soft kiss.

“Definitely. Now come here and cuddle me.”


End file.
